


Project Nightmare

by AkiDjinn



Series: Project Nightmare [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Fantasy, Gen, Gore, Graphic Description, Horror, Monsters, Mystical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Fiction, Science Fiction, Short, Suspense, Writing, descriptive, graphic-content, storywriting, usually-short-stories, writing-project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiDjinn/pseuds/AkiDjinn
Series: Project Nightmare [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840309
Kudos: 1





	1. Story Arcs

**Stories marked with * are special reworks.**

**Arc: Corridors**

_The Melting Man_

_Byssus Torta Spina_

_Vendetta Moth_

_Oceana's Hunter_

**Arc: Snowy Nightmares**

_Candle Wax_

_Krampus_

_My Name is Winter_

_*Aurora Monster_

_Snowman_

_My Skin is Flaking_

**Arc: Sky Code Z**

_Blue Apocalypse_

_Same Old, Same Old._

_Black Shrapnel_

_Clover Bomb_

**Arc: The Fires**

_Cinders and Ashes_

_Gnarled Trees_

_Twisted Veins_

_Muldjewangk_

_Yara Ma Yha Who_

**Arc: TFDW (The Forests, Deserts, And Waters.)**

_Wendigo Bones_

_The Lair of Skin_

_Tangled Silk Threads_

**Arc: TUO (The Uncategorized Ones)**

_The Wailing Mist_

_Bleeding Roots_

_Black Thorned Briar Patch_

_The Rain's Endless_

_There's No More Light_

_Tremors_

_Black Blood Sea_

_Lilypond Valley_

_The Wind Has Anger_

_Grayscale Skies_

_Warped Mother Nature_

_The Crows_

_The Buzzing Won't Stop_

_There's Insects Everywhere_

_Spider Eggs_

_Matted Fur_

_My Childhood Friend_

_*The Nightlight_

_*Dreamcatcher_


	2. The Melting Man Teaser

The buzzing of a mass of flies fills your ears as you wade through heavy, gray-green sewage. The scent of rot and death wafted through the air, congregating so much it almost seemed as if the air itself was tinted a nasty swamp-like color. The rancid smell stung at your eyes viciously; like that of a angered scorpion. The light on your hat begins to flicker; seemingly out of no where. You could've sworn you changed the batteries for it before coming down to this contaminated, disease-ridden pit.

  
A strange noise slowly emerged, quiet at first. It sounded similar to wheezing in its struggle. It took you a moment to realize what it was. 

  
A grumble, seemingly made by fluid-filled lungs. It rattled and vibrated in the air, sounding like some sort of demented croak. It almost sounded like a bloated frog attempting to make noise, only to be cut off midway each time. Unease slowly began to crawl up your back, sinking its iced claws in. Tearing down, sending shivers throughout your body. 

  
The sound came again, bouncing and echoing around the enclosed area. It came from just up ahead; around the left bend of the sewers. Sloshing and moving of the sludge followed. It was hard to see in the dark, especially with the flickering of your light. You moved a hand to quickly slap it over the light, scared of what silhouette would emerge from the area.

  
It took a few seconds for your eyes to adjust to the near pitch blackness. Yet when they did, your surroundings were relatively clear. Apart from the bulky, moving mass of the _thing_ up ahead.

  
The rotting scent worsened tenfold as it passed into the corridor across from the one it'd came out of. It paused; right before it was completely in. Your breath hitched, catching in your lungs.

  
Silence ensued.

  
It almost seemed like centuries passed.

  
It finally started moving, shuffling into the corridor in front of it. It had almost seemed like it was testing whether or not there was noise other than it.

  
You let out a tiny gasp, inhaling the disgusting air.

  
_Y o u ' r e n o t a l o n e d o w n h e r e , a r e y o u?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 366.


	3. Byssus Torta Spina Teaser 1

They called it "The Twisted Spine" or "Twisted Spine". Really, there wasn't anything special to the two names besides just giving it a name. Nonetheless, that's what they called the crazy creature everyone claimed to have glimpsed recently. 

  
According to the obviously batshit insane people on the streets, this pale almost alien-like creature had some sort of twisted around body. The lower body was reportedly normal and facing the correction direction, whilst its insect-like legs were spun around like some type of loose toy. The arms faced the same direction of the torso, but the fingers were demon-like in the sense they had overgrown, straight nails on all fingers but the supposed thumb, which was hooked. The head was also on backwards, according to the tourists who've lost it like the locals.

  
They said it's skin was leathery, almost like a thick hide from the distance they saw it. It had shallow, bruised pits where it's eyes were suppose to be, albinistic skin pulled taught over where any holes would be if the eyes weren't torn out. They also claimed that it had razor-like teeth filling a tiny hole-like mouth, and no visible tongue in sight. The mouth was bruised as well, according to them. The last detail was that it was oh so very thin. So stick-like, in fact, that one snap could probably break it's morbid spine in half. 

  
Probably bullshit, too.  
I'm not surprised, honestly. What I'm guessing is that some poor normal person walked into the popular allies at night, when the unsavory people were partying, ran into one, and said person was on a trip, and then saw some freaky shit. Then the scared person ran off, yelling about a monster and claiming to have seen it. Probably explains everyone else seeing it, too. Either on drugs, drunk, or just jumping on the bandwagon to scare children or something. I could never guess their goal at being insane or trolling other people. 

  
All I know is that it's a lie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 334.


	4. Byssus Torta Spina Teaser 2

The scent of smoke and alcohol was thick and heavy in the air, threaded around like a spider's web in different areas. The spot seemed frequented by its presence so much that it'd tinted the buildings pale colors and sickly yellows in some spots. Some regions of the walls were vandalized with black and red spray paint on the buildings, slurs and other rude comments present on it. The paint under it was chipped and peeling, flaking away even with the gentle touch of the wind.

  
Riding on the wind-and under the stench of smoke and alcohol-was a pungent essence, however. 

  
A deep, strong metallic whiff laced its fingers in the already putrid air, gouging into it deeply. The signature calling of death lay assaultive underneath it, stale blood and rot also taking its rightful place. Within the darkness, it'd looked like a massacre took place.

  
On the ground, viscous pools of scarlet and crimson decorated the solid concrete, pooling widely or speckled and spattered on walls and cold, hard floor. Bits of flesh and torn clothing was strewn about, a sickly figure of a diseased white sitting dormant in the middle-clawed fingers sunk into a still warm corpse. Its spine was twisted around and visible, rib cage showing through its pale and taught skin. Sunken holes for eyes absorbed any light reflecting into them, while a rather small hole of a mouth filled with tiny, sharpened-razor like teeth held bits of a human specimen between it. 

  
Its heaving chest faced outwards, its limbs turned and had been spun around in ways that weren't suppose to be possible. The joints would crack, flip, and repeat. It had a slim throat and jawline, but its demented mouth almost seemed to unhinge in order to devour its meal. It chewed through an arm in its grasp, disgusting crunching signifying the bones that were being chipped and masticated away. Slimy organs and insides sat in a pile, ranging from hearts to livers, to entrails and even tiny pieces of brain. Multiple were present, surprisingly organized into rather neat piles despite the bloody and gory mess it'd made.

  
A slight ways away, two pairs of footsteps echoed and drunken laughter was heard. Two people were making their way to the spot, oblivious to what was awaiting them.

  
When they made their trek there, abrupt confusion and cussing was present. 

  
The creature slowly turned its head, muscles pulling, bones and joints cracking piercingly loud. Of the party, the more sober grabbed his friend and booked it. Screaming and yelling all the way while his friend just looked on the verge of tears.

  
The creature didn't seem to care at that point in time. It simply went back to devouring organs and humans, leaving a unorganized bloodbath behind when it was done.

  
Long, clawed fingers left imprints in the ground with blood. The only sign it'd been there. And that those people probably wouldn't be called insane. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 485.


	5. Vendetta Moth Teaser

You find a dusty notebook among smashed machines and crumbled structures, circuits long dead peeking from the tarnished, paled and cracked walls. The man-made machines were long collapsed and gone, though not from the wear and tear of overuse. Little spots speckled along the whole area, tiny teeth marks like that from a leech apparent on it. Among the rubble, deep pits, and large wreckage, there it laid.

The notebook possessed rather thick, large violet tamarind leaf paper. The aesthetic of it was much different from what was probably a sterile, cleaned lab. It was the only thing not seemingly chewed through-a musty scent clinging to its deep, rustic leather-bound surface. Crusted black and deep maroon patches were pattered and splattered across it, like a flying creature's spread wings. The splotches had a rather stale scent with a metallic odor ghosted underneath..

Against your better judgement, you shrugged it off. You were sent here to study scientific ruins, not question why there was a old blood-like fluid on a book surrounded by decimated buildings. Despite not caring, it was still rather disgusting. You keep caution picking it up off the dusty surface of the crumbling areas.

You open the cover, mulling over the contents of the first page inside. The first few paragraphs are badly blurred, ink smudged beyond recognition of any words.

_4/9/1995_  
_...There's been a recent scientific breakthrough-we've been experimenting on insects. Moths in particular due to their docile personality. Through modifying their DNA, we've turned these once passive bugs rather aggressive for their species._

_We also modified their size, intelligence, and stamina overall. Normal common clothes moths, for example, now are the size of roughly an average humans hand. They're intelligent enough to memorize switching around caps with their favorite food under it for three rows before the speed turns up and they forget where it is. Their speed is around 38 mph, stamina lasting up to around a minute and a half before becoming overly exhausted. They seem to fight each other, territorial over their favored leaves and nectar flowers. More experimentation needs to be done before we further modify their genes.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 351.


	6. Oceana's Hunter Teaser

The waves lapped at the loose, golden sand. Softening the heat it exuded. They were quite pretty, though the waters seemed relatively darker than usual-especially for a bright, refreshing mid-day hour. Nonetheless, you shrugged it off. Today's the day you'll be headed down to explore the oceans darkest, most secretive depths with a team of fellow scientists and divers in tow. You recount your given steps; the surface, the twilight zone, midnight zone, then finally, your given location; the Abyss.

There's been quite the unusual activity, too. There's existed a few occurrences of shifting from the plates in the abyss zone, opening multiple trenches, creating underwater volcanoes ranging in sizes from small fifty feet mounds to three thousand feet up. Air vents and pockets have also been in excessive abundance, as well.

The ocean has been off limits to tourists and people living in the area alike, ever since some poor individual saw a unearthly, strange creature wash ashore. They described it as squid-like with hooked tendrils, whilst also pertaining more different types of limbs. The other thing-the creature had what looked like parasites, egg sacs, and possibly its own kin clinging to it. In general, it sounded ridiculous-and the thing itself didn't even seem possible.

But it was.

More of these creatures began to wash ashore, speckled with other life forms half absorbed inside of it, or clinging to it. Eventually, the beach was closed off and the news was hushed quiet when asked about covering these almost cryptid-like creatures.

The team had begun doing experiments on the creatures, and their dna makeup was completely abnormal, as well. It was missing crucial parts any normal animal would have, and had multiple mutations-at least to our understanding. Due to the abundance, your team had been ordered to go down and investigate what these things.. were. The most recent one that had an experiment run on it had two appendages, mimicking humans' limbs.

The concerning part was that it had an opposable thumb, and the remains of a human was found in its stomach-deconstructed and almost melted, yet still disgustingly solid.

_Your team isn't expected to make it back alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 366.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me, the author. I'm moving Project Nightmare from Wattpad to here, for the obvious reasons. Plus I'm hoping this will eventually get more active then my Wattpad. Please note that the story teasers may not be published in order to their names, and sorry if that bugs you. I'll do my best to reorganize then when I can! :)
> 
> The first chapter is just a list of what to expect. ^^


End file.
